


a heavy duty; confronted

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [8]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: (aka all my knowledge of the American West more or less comes from Buzzfeed Unsolved), 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Guns, Prompt Fill, research? what research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Adric is young for a deputy sheriff, but he's good at the job and proud of what he does.A chance reunion makes him doubt all of that.A 5 sentence Western AU





	a heavy duty; confronted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thDoctorSpaceBohemian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/gifts).



> written for the prompt _Adric is challenged to have a showdown with Varsh... But Adric is scared to do so. Adric is the sheriff and Varsh is an outlaw_

Adric hadn’t _wanted_ the deputy Sheriff’s badge, but as the adopted ward of the town’s lawmaker, the business owners and elders had decided he was the best candidate – familiar with the laws of the county and to the people of their town. In the three years since his appointment however, he has grown proud of the star pinned to his left breast and what it means he represents.

Looking down the barrel of the pistol pointed at him into the face of the brother he hasn’t seen for five years, not since Varsh left him to run into the desert and become an outlaw, Adric feels unsure that he’s worthy of that gleaming star. The confidence he once had in the law and himself deserts him in that moment, uncertainty gripping him instead, cold terror filling his chest with every breath. 

He’s fast enough to reach for his gun - to duck and dash close enough to get a clean shot, but with those eyes staring down at him, Adric isn’t sure he can do it at all. 


End file.
